


Tonight, You're Perfect

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Tyler's sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Jamie, under the stars, in the back of Jamie's truck and going at it.</p><p>
  <em>"To worship you." Jamie whispered, his lips against the curve of Tyler's reddening ear. "You deserve so much, Seggy. Every inch of you should be cherished." Jamie's tongue darted out to lick at the shell of Tyler's ear. A full body shiver wracked Tyler's lean frame, and a moan spilled out of his lips. "Gonna make you feel so good," Jamie added as he pushed his crotch against Tyler's.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cigarettesandchocolatemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk/gifts).



> Thanks, as always, to my Lady Leyna ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)) to be there for my fics. My gardien angel in writing. This fic is for my great friend, Jaz. I just have so much fun talking to you. We perfectly understand each other. I am so happy I found you! <3 Hope you enjoy, my darling. It's all for you. Again, you were the one to provide me with the idea.

It had been a tough loss for the Stars against the Jets, and team captain Jamie Benn felt it heavy on his wide shoulders. He was driving out of the parking lot at the American Airline Center in his brand new Dodge Ram, lost in his thoughts and intent on refreshing his mind. Jamie was going outside the city to a wooded area that reminded him of home. There, he would lay back in the bed of his truck and watch the sky full of stars. It was a fairly long drive from the city, and there wasn't a town nearby so the sky was very dark; no lights to obstruct the view.

A few kilometres from the arena, Jamie stopped at a red light and looked around. He frowned when he saw his best friend, Tyler Seguin, standing by a bench, all alone and looking aimlessly at the ground.

Jamie got his window down and called out: "Hey, Tyler! Need a ride?"

As soon as Tyler heard Jamie's familiar voice, his face lit up in a bright smile. He grabbed his bags and hurried to Jamie's truck. Tyler opened the door, threw his bags on the backseat, and jumped right in, settling in as if he were at home.

"Hey, Jamie," Tyler said in his deep voice, his eyes sparkling in excitement and the depressed look he had on his face totally gone.

"Hey, Ty. What were you doing out there, buddy?" Jamie asked in confusion. The light turned green, and they moved along, Jamie taking a turn towards the exit to the highway.

"I don't even know what I was doing, Jamie. I felt so bad after the game. Just wanted to go out for a walk, I guess," Tyler answered smoothly, his sadness and dark mood clearly gone.

One of Jamie's hands let go of the steering wheel and patted Tyler's knee. The warmth of his palm radiated through Tyler's soft skin, his shorts ending just a little above his knee. Tyler licked his lips but didn't look at Jamie because he could feel a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. _Damn it!_ Jamie's big hand was almost covering his entire knee. He blushed so easily that it was embarrassing.

"I'll take care of you, Ty. I was planning on going out to a very special place where you can see the stars. I promise it'll make you feel better," Jamie said in a low voice with a smile, concentrating on the road but keeping his hand a bit too long over Tyler's knee.

Tyler knew he had strong feelings for Jamie, and when the words " _I'll take care of you, Ty_ " spilled from his lips, Tyler's heart missed a beat.

"Sounds great, Chubbs. I can't wait," Tyler said excitedly, his boyish smile full of mirth.

****

After a one hour drive of laughter and good times, Jamie pulled his pickup truck on to the edge of the road. It was a small road, far from the highway and in the direction of a town a good deal away. There was a bunch of tall trees spreading their branches along the road, but Jamie had pulled up his truck just under a clearing where the sky was visible in all its wonder.

Both men got out of the truck and walked around a little to stretch their legs. Tyler walked up to Jamie's side, on the road, and started giggling.

"Dude, I feel like I got kidnapped and brought to the middle of nowhere for you to do nasty stuff to me."

Jamie smiled and laughed, but in an instant, he was on Tyler, holding both of his wrists firmly. Tyler stopped laughing and stared into Jamie's warm, brown eyes. The captain leaned into Tyler's space and whispered into his ear: "Who knows what I brought you here for..."

This was like a punch to Tyler's gut. His breath came short, and his cheeks heated up. He didn't know what to say. Did Jamie know the effect he had on him? Tyler could feel the pressure on his wrists easing as Jamie backed away with a smirk.

"C'mon, Seggy. Let's get in the bed of my truck. You'll see the stars perfectly from there." Jamie said in his sweet voice.

They both settled in, took off their shoes, and Jamie took out a blanket to put over a camping foam pad for them to lay on. Tyler was spread out on the blanket, his thin white shirt riding up his hip bones and revealing a glimpse of his hard abs. Jamie couldn't help glancing at Tyler, by his side and looking up at the sky. The stars reflected themselves in his pale brown eyes. There was a gentle wind blowing through the branches, and the temperature was surprisingly pleasant.

"How do you like it?" Jamie asked in a low voice, his head slightly turned in Tyler's direction and his large eyes looking at him with devotion.

Tyler turned his head to his right, meeting Jamie's gaze and feeling his heart beat accelerate. "It's so beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here," Tyler murmured. He was starting to feel a little hot so he added teasingly: "But why exactly did you bring me here for, captain?"

Jamie couldn't stand Tyler teasing him like this anymore; it had been years of teasing. Jamie pushed up on his elbows and rolled over on top of Tyler, his thighs bracketing his waist and pinning him to the floor. Both of his strong, tattooed forearms were on each side of Tyler's head. Tyler was breathless as he twisted his hips against Jamie's muscled thighs.

"To worship you." Jamie whispered, his lips against the curve of Tyler's reddening ear. "You deserve so much, Seggy. Every inch of you should be cherished." Jamie's tongue darted out to lick at the shell of Tyler's ear. A full body shiver wracked Tyler's lean frame, and a moan spilled out of his lips. "Gonna make you feel so good," Jamie added as he pushed his crotch against Tyler's.

Tyler's little " _ah_ " of surprise quickly turned into a groan as Jamie sat back on his heels and tugged on Tyler's shorts. Tyler lifted his bottom from the floor, his soft shirt slipping up his chest and showing even more of his lean physique. There wasn't an inch of fat on Tyler, and Jamie's mouth watered as he thought about scraping his teeth on the taut skin.

Jamie hooked his fingers under the waistband of both Tyler's boxers and shorts and slowly, teasingly peeled them off. Tyler's eyes were blown wide as he squirmed under Jamie's burning gaze. His brown curls lay across his forehead, his cheeks pink, and his teeth digging into his pretty lips.

When the shorts and boxers were out of the way, Tyler's cock sprang out on his abs. He was already half hard. Tyler licked his lips and moaned as the air struck his heated skin. He threw his left arm over his eyes in shyness, unable to keep looking at Jamie. His arm was pulled away as soon as he had it over his eyes, and Jamie threaded his fingers with Tyler's and settled their joined hands on the side of younger man's left hip.

"I want you to look at me, baby," Jamie breathed out as he squeezed Tyler's fingers. His big hand was bulkier and wider than Tyler's, his long fingers covering the entirety of the back of Tyler's hand. 

Tyler was blushing all the way down to his neck, and his chest was heaving up and down as he locked his gaze with Jamie's lust filled eyes. Jamie was so sexy. The taller man's dark brown hair was lifted from his forehead with gel, his pale skin glistening in the light of the moon, and his red lips plump and slightly opened. His eyes were immense, and Tyler lost himself in their depts. He just wanted to kiss him for hours. How many times had he wished this would happen?

"Kiss me, Jamie." Tyler commanded, his other hand lifting and caressing the soft, shaved side of Jamie's head. This encouraged Jamie to lower himself and capture Tyler's lips in a searing kiss.

Jamie could feel Tyler's beard scratching his jaw, and it sent thrills all over his body. He was high on lust as he plunged his tongue inside Tyler's warm, welcoming mouth. The younger man's fingers tightened on the side of his head, applying pressure on the back of his neck and pulling him even closer. Tyler's adorable button nose bumped with Jamie's nose as they continued to battle for dominance.

Tyler now had his cock throbbing right against Jamie's dark blue shirt, his sensitive skin in contact with the fabric. The contact elicited a drawn out moan against Jamie's mouth. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, and the kiss was becoming more desperate and heated by the second. It was filthy and full of want, drool slipping past their joined lips and tickling at their chins.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss for breath, panting frantically against each other's flushed skins. Jamie was dizzy on all the feelings that assaulted his body and felt his cock push against the front of his shorts. He wondered what Tyler would think when he saw his cock. Jamie knew the bulge was quite telling.

"Oh, Jamie. Fuck! Can I see you?" Tyler asked in a shaky voice. “You look so big.” He tried to grab onto Jamie's bulge with his free hand.

Jamie stopped him and said hoarsely: "Not now - this is about you, babe. Wanna suck you off so bad. Give you the best blowjob of your life."

Tyler moaned at that and couldn't help blushing even more when he thought about telling Jamie about his secret. "I've got a secret to tell you, Jame," Tyler said deeply, looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes. "That'll be the first blowjob of my life. I was waiting for someone special... Only you."

It was Jamie's turn to blush as Tyler admitted he had never been with anyone before - he was all his to ravage. Jamie felt a rush of possessiveness fill his heart as he wrapped his hand around Tyler's long shaft.

"Oh, yes, _Jamie_. Yes. Fuck yes," Tyler whimpered as Jamie stroked the silky skin of his cock.

"So soft. So fucking pretty. I knew you'd be perfect, Tyler. I've jerked off thinking about you for so many years. Why did we have to wait so long for this?" Jamie choked out as he watched Tyler's cock twitch in his big hand.

Tyler didn't have a small cock; it was long and fairly thick. In Jamie's hand, however, it looked as if it was delicate and about to shatter. The skin was so pale and thin that the veins could be seen underneath it. The arousal gave the same shade of pink to his cock as the one Tyler had on his cheeks, ears and down his long neck. 

"Jamie, please, _please_. Get your mouth on me or I'll die. Please, I want you so badly. We were so stupid to wait - I can't wait anymore," Tyler begged as he spread his legs wantonly and planted his bare feet on the blanket. Every nerve ending in his body felt on fire, and even his feet felt as if a thousand little sparks were going through them.

Jamie got his head between Tyler's long, bent legs and finally, _oh finally!_ pulled the thin foreskin down his shaft and wrapped his lips around the flared tip.

A long wail was drawn out of Tyler's throat as all the fantasies he had entertained about Jamie's lips came true. They were so full and plump around his cockhead. Tyler couldn't keep himself from looking down between his legs. Jamie's eyes were heavy lidded, watching both of his hands moving to frame Tyler's cock with the Ls of his thumb and index finger. However, when Tyler buried his hands into Jamie's velvety hair to tug and muss up the hair falling over his forehead, his eyes connected heatedly with Tyler's. 

Tyler's cock, flushed and straight, slipped out of Jamie's mouth with a wet "pop". Jamie's eyes burned Tyler's skin as he dragged his tongue the whole length of the shaft. A punched out sound escaped Tyler's lips, and his fingers tightened in Jamie's hair. "Oh, Jamie! Feels so good," Tyler whimpered and squeezed his eyes in bliss. His body was tingly from head to toe, his skin too tight, and a ball of heat was turning over and over in the pit of his stomach.

Jamie lapped at the slit of Tyler's cockhead, tasting the salty precum beading there and relishing the purely masculine sounds Tyler was making. One of Tyler's hands left his hair to bury in his own curls and tug hard as his back arched, and he tried to push his cock back inside Jamie's mouth.

One of Jamie's hands wrapped around Tyler's cock while his other hand caressed his hard, quivering abs. "So eager for it, huh?" Jamie teased as he went back to work. His mouth was so hot, and his plump lips cushioned the sensitive skin of Tyler's shaft as he took him back in his mouth.

Tyler cried out as he finally felt himself bump the back of Jamie's throat. His toes curled and spasmed on the blanket, his body wracked by too many sensations and his mind assaulted with pleasure. Tyler moaned continuously as Jamie bobbed his head up and down, one of his hands still in Jamie's hair and tugging a little.

"Oh, yeah, Jamie. So good at this. So fucking good. Your mouth - oh! _Jamie_!" Tyler moaned in a thick haze of lust, his brain no longer able to make out logical sentences. He was floating on a cloud of pure, instinctive, animalistic desire, and he was way past caring when tears welled in the corner of his eyes.

Tyler's blush even deepened when Jamie looked up at him from underneath his lashes. Jamie could see the tears making their way down Tyler's burning cheeks, and the pleasure written all over his face was almost painful to watch. The captain's own cock, still trapped inside his shorts, was so hard it was about to burst.

Jamie took Tyler deep inside his throat a few more times, obscene sucking sounds filling the air, before finally pulling off. Tyler's cock bounced against his ruby, swollen lips and a thin line of saliva connected them. The captain moved his mouth over Tyler's abs and bit lightly on the taut skin. The muscles quivered underneath his ministrations, and Tyler moaned so low and sexy that Jamie had to close his eyes and steady himself. He licked over the bumps of Tyler's abs a few more times, dipping his tongue in and kissing wetly at the skin.

"Ahh, Jamie. _Oh_!" Tyler shivered as he felt a giggle making it past his lips. "I'm so ticklish." He smiled bright and a little hysterical down at Jamie. Jamie caught his expression and couldn't help giving him a lopsided smile of his own.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jamie breathed out shakily. He let go of his bruising grip on Tyler's narrow hip to press the heel of his palm to his own cock. "Damn, Tyler. I'm so fucking hard that I'm about to cum in my pants," Jamie choked out as he felt the wet spot over the fabric of his shorts.

Tyler moaned and lifted one of his legs to rest on Jamie's left shoulder. "C'mon, Jamie. Finish me off, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Tyler's deep voice made Jamie's cock twitch and a pained noise escape his lips.

He wrapped his big hand back around Tyler's cock and started pumping his fist up and down. He twisted his hand at the head of Tyler's cock, precum dribbling all over the length of his shaft. "So, so wet, baby. Yeah, c'mon, Ty. I got you," Jamie purred as he accelerated the pace and never stopped looking at the delightful creature that was Tyler in the throes of passion.

Jamie cradled Tyler's balls in his warm hand, playing with them a little. They were so sensitive from stimulation that Tyler arched his back and cried out. Hot currents of lust coursed through his body as Jamie stroked his thumb over his balls.

It was like a sweet torture for Tyler as he squirmed and moaned desperately, his flushed cheeks wet with tears. "Please, please, please, Jamie!" Tyler begged, his voice hoarse and his chest heaving up and down frantically. He was so, so close to cum. His toes were curling, his foot on Jamie's left shoulder spasming in time with the pumps of the captain's large hand.

Jamie felt a burning wave of arousal course through his entire body when he thought about Tyler's feet. His long, agile feet, white and imprisoned in hockey skates for hours and hours on end. As soon as he was done getting Tyler off, Jamie was going to surprise Tyler. "C'mon, Tyler. You can do it, baby. Cum for me," Jamie said, his other hand stroking Tyler's calf, catching on the soft covering of hair and soothing him. "Such a good boy. Cum for me, I know you can."

Tyler whined, his eyes screwing shut, his hands scrambling for purchase, and his whole body contracting.

"Look at me, Ty," Jamie commanded, a hand threading through Tyler's fingers and holding on. "My perfect, gorgeous Tyler. So good on the ice, but even better here, like this - all _mine_ to worship," Jamie said in awe, and that was what got the best of Tyler.

He opened his blown out eyes and stared at Jamie, coming all over his fist and all the way up to his neck where his shirt was bunched up, the sticky fluid panting him up like a canvas. He came in great loads, like a healthy young athlete with lots of force.

Jamie’s jaw dropped as he watched the remarkable amount of white ropes streak Tyler's beautiful skin. He moved his hand to caress the soft expanse of flesh dirtied by the evidence of Tyler's passion. Jamie was out of breath. He had to take care of himself... _Now_!

Jamie hastily pushed his shorts down, his massive cock bouncing against the fabric of his shirt. When he was this hard, Jamie's cock was at its biggest and most imposing size. He swallowed hard as he saw Tyler's eyes widen in shock.

"Jesus Christ, Jamie! You’re so fucking huge. Oh, my, God," Tyler babbled in post orgasmic haze as he took in the sight that was Jamie over him: his strong shoulders, his tattooed arms, his muscled hockey thighs, and the biggest cock Tyler had ever seen - all dominance and sheer power waiting to be unleashed.

Jamie stared down at Tyler, all laid bare in the back of his truck, his brown eyes looking up at him like he was the god of sex and carnal pleasure.

"I'd risk my life to sit on your cock, Jamie Benn. God, Chubbs - is that where it comes from?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

Jamie blushed high on his cheeks, grabbing a hold of his dick and preparing himself for something quite unexpected. He gave himself a few tugs which left him panting and breathless. Then, he lifted both of Tyler's long legs, holding them up and bringing his feet together.

Tyler's eyes widened, and he squirmed a little, his spent cock giving a twitch of renewed interest. Jamie brought Tyler's joined feet level with his cock, gave him a smug smile and said: "I'm getting off with your feet, baby."

As soon as the words were out, Jamie opened Tyler's feet and thrust between them. Tyler was sensitive, and his skin broke out in goosebumps. He moaned in shock as Jamie fucked between his feet. Tyler was getting super turned on by this and he could feel his cock filling up again.

"Oh, yeah, Ty. Won't be long," Jamie hissed as he dragged his big cock between the soles of Tyler's feet. Tyler's blush was back all over his cheeks, and his breath was coming short as he watched Jamie's cock disappear and then pop out between the arches of his feet. This was all too much for him - his skin was hyper sensitive from orgasm.

Jamie thrust a few more times between Tyler's feet and came so hard he saw more than the stars in the sky. His cum landed all over Tyler's stomach and dripped down his ankles. His teammate was truly ruined and fucked up in the best of ways. Jamie let go of his hold on Tyler's ankles and slumped down besides him. He turned around to look at him and whisper: “I love you, Tyler Seguin.”

He gently rubbed the evidence of their joined passion all over Tyler's stomach. Tyler moaned and turned his head in Jamie's direction. His eyes were sleepy, and he looked totally cum drunk. "Yeah, I adore you, Jamie Benn," he said with a little giggle and rolled to squish himself against Jamie's body.

The captain could feel their cum sticking to his shirt, but he didn't give a damn. Tonight, they were sleeping in the bed of his truck with the stars above their head and their hearts filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Tonight You're Perfect" by New Politics. 
> 
> Please, leave me a comment if you liked this little adventure. Don't be shy, why do you linger in the shadows?


End file.
